


违禁品[澜巍]

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing





	违禁品[澜巍]

-

赵云澜是在认识沈巍两周之后，才发现自己变了的。他像是在不知不觉中，吃到了什么毒物，毒性极强，强到无法控制。  
他从未对一个男人如此上心过，似乎初遇的那一眼里，他看到太多太多。  
在撕掉第八根棒棒糖的糖纸之后，赵云澜终于想通，打算正视这场魂牵梦绕。  
赵处长掏出手机，随便跟林静交代几句工作，踩着皮鞋优哉游哉出了特调处，长腿一跨利索骑上摩托。  
夜深，赵云澜凭着矫健身姿，躲过龙城大学的各个监控，精准找到沈巍的宿舍。他事先打听过，沈巍今晚有夜课。  
本着不劳民不伤财的原则，赵云澜并没有打扰楼下宿管人员，灵巧的爬上三楼，推开后窗利利索索翻窗入内。  
屋内，一片漆黑。  
唯独书桌上闪着忽明忽暗的光。  
赵云澜就着夜色拿起物件，冷不丁的有些不悦，从心底里一点点升起的不悦。  
这是一个电子钥匙，一个可以控制跳蛋的开关。  
谁？居然能在沈巍的宿舍里放这个。  
书桌上半扣着的电脑本发出一声滴音，对于一个大学教授来说，屋内有笔记本电脑不是什么新奇的事儿，但沈巍一个连PPT都不会做的人，怎么会有一台电脑。  
好奇心驱使着赵云澜掀开电脑屏幕，跳出来的是一个对话框。  
“下课回来报备。”  
……沈巍有另一半？  
赵云澜不大相信，他调查过沈巍，土生土长的龙城人，无不良嗜好，无隐婚生子，无犯罪记录，无——  
就是这样一个在赵云澜眼里干净如水的人，却在网络上和一个不知道是谁的人，做着如此放荡的事。  
鼠标一点点向上滑动，露出半截之前对话。  
“把开关放在宿舍，就这么含着跳蛋去上课。”  
轰的一声，赵云澜只觉得天旋地转，连带着捏着开关的手都跟着颤抖。  
他娘的，老子好不容易铁树开花，准备来一场轰轰烈烈的追妻之旅，没想到居然有人捷足先登，口味还这么重。  
于是赵云澜在几个深呼吸之后，再一次拨通林静电话。  
距离夜课还剩不到半个小时的时间，沈巍放下手里粉笔，在讲台上缓缓回身，看着歪七扭八趴了一桌子的学生们。  
夜课确实辛苦，不论是他，还是他们。沈巍淡淡扯笑，手指轻敲三下讲台，将睡梦里的学生们唤醒。“再坚持坚持，还有——”  
“抱歉，打扰一下。”  
沈巍话都没说完，教室门便被砰的一脚踹开，还在迷糊当中的人瞬间清醒，齐齐望向门边。  
“赵处长？”沈巍眉头一皱，能动用特调处这么多人行动的，想必又出大案了。  
“不好意思啊沈教授，特调处办案。”赵云澜大大方方走进教室，摆摆手让底下人都进来，留了两个外头守着，教室门再次被无情的摔上。  
特调处办案，可真是风风火火。  
“赵——”  
赵云澜背朝沈巍，面向讲台下四五十号学生，缓步走在桌与桌中间隔出来的过道里，沈巍不过刚说一个字，赵云澜伸出右手立着打断人后话。“我们接到举报，有人，也就是这个教室里有一个人，私用违禁品，是谁，我们很快能查出，但我希望给这个人一个机会，在我查到之前，先自己承认。”  
来自特调处处长的凌冽目光，扫视着教室里的没一个人，最后落在讲台上稍显不安的男人身上。  
屋内鸦雀无声，没有人承认，也没有人敢动。  
“不说是吧，那我可就自己找了。”赵云澜从兜里拿出亮着红灯 的钥匙开关，果然如他所想，这钥匙离跳蛋越近，灯便亮的越持久，这不，到了教室，始终亮着红。  
自从赵云澜进门的一瞬间，沈巍便觉得不好，他企图想逃，可这里里外外都是特调处的人，他又不能使用异能瞬间离开，天罗地网，逃无可逃。就在目光聚集到赵云澜手中黑色按钮上时，沈巍突然浑身一抖。  
他怎么会拿到这个！  
“这是什么啊？”  
“高科技吗？”  
“看着好帅啊。”  
教室里几个女学生窃窃私语着，她们都没见过这种东西，不免有些好奇。前座一个男生回头，小声跟她们说着。“这是个跳蛋的开关，分成好几档，可以控制跳蛋震动频率的。”  
“什么是跳蛋啊？”  
“就是放在你底下那儿，让你舒服的东西啊哈哈哈。”  
“你变态啊！”女生们羞红了脸，伸手去打前座男生，男生笑着躲开不以为然。  
“是挺变态的，龙城律法里明确规定，这种东西是禁品，决不能私自使用。但是，你们周围，却有一个人在用，确切来说，现在那枚东西，就在这人体内。”赵云澜走到教室最后一排，转身直勾勾的盯着面色潮红的沈巍。然后，啪的一下，将按钮推到一档。  
沈巍那猝不及防的颤抖落入眼底，赵云澜冷笑一声，看着这人如何能够控制住自己的生理变化。  
“大家别出声，这东西虽在人体内，但还是能发出声音的，大家帮我仔细听听，这声音从谁身上传来的。”赵云澜嘲讽着推至二档，目之所及，皆是沈巍窘迫模样。  
沈巍没想到出现这种情况，他不能在学生面前丢脸，更不能主动承认。但是——但是后穴里震动频率加快的东西，让他越来越失控。  
双腿紧紧交缠在一起，用尽全身力气去将体内跳动不停的小东西夹住，他想夹到最紧，夹到没有半点缝隙能让跳蛋活动，可他懊悔的发现，他非但没有让跳蛋停下，反而起了不该有的感觉。  
“还没听到吗，那我可要直接推到最大了。”赵云澜说着话，手指无情的将开关调至最大。  
“啊——”沈巍再也忍不住了，前两档已经让他浑身瘫软，这一次，无疑是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。沈巍整个上身扑在讲桌上，不知是羞的还是急的，脸上红的如同能滴出血来。“停，快，快停下——”  
学生们无比震惊的看着平日里仪表堂堂的沈教授，此刻浑身抽搐的趴在讲台上，更震惊的是，林静拿着个仪器走上讲台，按住沈巍的腰，将仪器从人身后臀肉处划过，发出滴滴声响。  
“老赵，在体内。”  
得到回应，赵云澜嘴角一勾，按下开关，教室再次陷入沉默。  
“啪啪啪。”赵云澜连拍三下掌，一点点往讲台边走。“沈教授还真是，人不可貌相啊。”  
才从强烈的痉挛里缓过劲儿来，沈巍刚要挪挪腿，便无地自容的发觉，身后湿了一片。多么令人羞耻的遭遇啊，沈巍喘着粗气，眼里尽是恐慌。  
“林静啊，私自使用违禁物，该如何来着的？”赵云澜走到一个桌边坐下，支着一条腿晃荡。林静配合的开口答着。“责臀二十下，蹲三年。”  
……  
“啧。”赵云澜无比惋惜的搓搓手，撑着脑袋看讲台上惊慌失措的男人。“沈教授怕是不知道我们特调处的监狱，那可比一般牢房难熬的多。”  
沈巍怎么可能不知道，特调处的规章和地星鉴的相差无几，说是蹲三年，这三年里日日都要挨打不说，每半个月还得被当地学校参观，作为负面教材让所有学生知道，法律不可触犯。“赵，赵处长，我，我，我知道错了——”  
方才还有些不敢相信的学生，在亲耳听到沈巍认错这一刻，齐齐吸了口凉气。  
赵云澜对沈巍这认错态度觉得十分受用，翘着二郎腿嗤笑。“不想蹲监狱是吧，行，也不是不行，来，林静，你告诉沈教授，有什么折中方法。”  
“一年折十下，算一下就是，责臀五十，不过有个条件，必须满足不下于三十人的当众执行。”  
沈巍身子一抖，差点栽下讲台。当众？当众！  
“呦，我数数啊。”赵云澜蹭的一下跳下桌子，大体数了数，回头朝沈巍笑笑。“四十多个，够了，怎么样沈教授，选哪个？”  
是个聪明人，都知道选第二个。沈巍犹豫好一会儿，才缓缓从讲桌后走出来，一副犯了错的模样低着头不敢直视自己的学生们。“我，我选第二个。”  
“很好，沈教授不愧是教学的，连这种小事都想亲力亲为的教导学子们。”赵云澜对此给予鼓励，拍拍自己坐着的第一排书桌。“来吧沈教授，裤子全脱了，跪上来，两腿分开，把屁股撅高。”  
这一长串话说出口，沈巍几乎快要向赵云澜跪下了，这，这姿势，他怎么能摆的出来。  
一双眼睛快要滴出泪来，可赵云澜全然不为所动，静静看着，直把人看到错开眼去，从林静手里拿过一个两指厚的木板。  
“沈教授，不会言而无信吧。”  
赵云澜把路全都封死了，他就是要让沈巍下不来台，他真心爱慕的人，他都舍不得动一下，居然这人敢在外头沾花惹草。既然如此，就别怪他无情了。  
沈巍扭捏的蹭到桌前，颤抖着手去解西裤腰带，解了好一会儿才解开，眼睛一闭，一股脑的把裤子脱了个干净。白皙臀肉饱满而又翘挺，一双长腿紧实修长，沈巍几乎能感觉到所有人盯着他身体看的绝望。  
磨磨蹭蹭爬上书桌，却无论如何都跪不下去。就在沈巍正要求饶时，赵云澜再次按动手中按钮。  
“啊，不……”沈巍双腿一抖，正要歪下桌去，便被赵云澜在一旁架着按回桌上，手掌抵上后背，将人不容反抗的上身压下。  
身后两片团子肉高高翘起，一枚蓝色跳蛋的一端，正在湿润穴口处有规律的跳动着。  
两腿分的与肩一样宽，身后一切私密皆被一览无余，沈巍臊的要死，却被甬道里拨动着的物件弄得浑身燥热。  
“不要，别碰……”沈巍无法去看身后状况，只在一个瞬间，便觉得一只手狠狠捏上了勃起肉棒，疼痛传遍全身，硬是把粗壮捏的疲软。  
赵云澜的手指在软下来的性.器上打了个转，又顺着腿根绕过一圈滑进已经湿透的臀峰里，粘稠沾上指尖，向外拉扯着成丝状。赵云澜闻闻手指气息，又将手指探到沈巍鼻尖。“舔了。”  
沈巍不知赵云澜为何今日会出现，更不知道他为何会如此针对自己，可在他心里，这个人是昆仑，是他找了一万年等了一万年守了一万年的昆仑。他慢慢张嘴，将手指含在口中。  
这一点，赵云澜万万没想到，他只是想要羞一下沈巍，让他知道自己的厉害，却不知道，他竟可以奴性至此。心里那通火越聚越浓，抽回手指，按住人腰，拎起木板抡圆胳膊狠狠砸在绷紧的屁股上。  
臀肉，连带小穴里含着的跳蛋，一起抖了又抖。  
饶是沈巍做好准备，也没想到会这么疼，可跳动着的瘙痒又折磨的他很是舒服。  
连着二十下毫不间断的打在左半边臀肉上，左右两边形成鲜明对比。赵云澜审犯人相当有技巧，知道怎么打能让疼痛加倍，也自然知道，怎么打能让乐趣更浓。  
赵云澜在玩，玩弄沈巍的不知廉耻。  
震动的频率让沈巍大脑一度缺氧，左臀疼痛红肿，可性器却再一次昂起头来。沈巍后知后觉的发现变化，把脑袋埋进胳膊里，没有脸面再看向任何人。  
他犯了错，犯了很大的错，他该被打，被狠狠地打。  
就在沈巍陷入无法自拔的自责当中时，原本被塞满的软嫩处，突然被拔出，带着水波噗的一下，来来回回的在教室里回荡。  
沈巍甚至还感觉到，跳蛋离开原位时，迸在小腿上的一丝液体。  
“沈教授，拿着。”赵云澜手指勾着跳蛋上的钢环，就这么大大方方的吊在沈巍眼前，沈巍只是抬了个头，看着蓝色球体上尽是白皙粘稠，就连忙伸手把跳蛋拽回，死死握在手里一声不吭。  
“看来沈教授还是喜欢，那行，性//教育向来都是大学生的必修课，既然沈教授愿意，那便教给大家看看，这东西，是怎么放进沈教授这里的。”  
赵云澜边说，边往后走，走到人红肿臀肉边，掉转木板，用把手处戳着半开半合的入口。  
沈巍呜咽一声，扭头去找赵云澜，却被一板子打回原位。“沈教授，自己放，还是我请个同学来帮你放。”  
“不……不要……”沈巍急促的拒绝着，可他也清楚的知道，自己的拒绝有多无力，这就是赵云澜不让，要是赵云澜愿意，随便拉个人来帮他也不是做不出。“我，我自己放……”  
“那辛苦沈教授了。”赵云澜蹦坐到桌子上，一只胳膊虚搭在沈巍腰上，手掌不偏不倚的在受过摧残的臀肉上轻拍着。  
沈巍无时无刻不想现出本尊，只要他一个响指，就能让这屋里的所有人失去这一段记忆，可他的心里，又是这样渴求赵云澜的身体，长达万年的煎熬，让他想要饮尽苦海里的激情。  
那就放纵吧，放纵过这一刻，再说。  
沈巍颤抖着双手自两腿外侧绕到身后，塌腰的姿势太别扭，让他不得不更加用力去伸张胳臂。手指触碰到发烫褶皱，引得浑身一个颤栗，下意识的想要收回手去，却被赵云澜一把握住。“沈教授，放啊。”  
早在万年前，他屈服于昆仑之下时，他便知道，他可以为了这个男人奉献他的全部，他的生命，他的自由，他的尊严。沈巍眼角落泪，想象着是他的挚爱在给他带来欢愉，双指扣着球体，无视括约肌的应激反应，狠狠抵进口中，并无法自控的从鼻腔里发出一声低吟。  
他又勃//起了，在众目睽睽之下，被羞耻带来的快感激荡。  
赵云澜点着头，抓过一边木板，对着休息好一会儿的左臀进行再一次的击打。这一次，赵云澜没有留半点余地，每一下都几乎用了所有力气。  
“不，不要，太疼了，赵处长，我知道错了——”沈巍太疼了，他倒也不是没挨过比这狠的，当年被镇魂鞭抽打的记忆他始终不敢忘，可那时，昆仑总会在打完他之后予他亲吻安慰，而不是像现在这样，用尽全力的去责罚。  
沈巍在挣扎，狠狠地挣扎，赵云澜知道他疼，可这不就是自己想要的吗。赵云澜在一个高起高落之后骤然停手，却没给沈巍半点休息的机会，随手指了四个男生上前，把沈巍从桌面上抱下来，命他们将四肢控制在桌腿上。  
这样，沈巍便被控制的一动不动。  
太近了，握着沈巍脚踝的两个男生，能够更加直观的看到沈巍被打的发亮的臀肉，被跳蛋折磨的嫩穴，以及越发粗壮的性//器。  
“沈教授，再乱动，我就要把你拖操场上了，到时候观看的学生可比现在多的多。”赵云澜警告的用木板敲敲臀缝，沈巍连忙夹紧，却因两条腿分张的太宽而无法达到自己的目标。  
“不，不可以，我不动了，你，你打吧……”  
左边屁股蛋肿胀的厉害，比起右边高出好几指，皮肤被打的透亮，似乎再打几下就能破皮出血。赵云澜不喜欢见血，可他，却也不想让沈巍好过。木板在桌子上一下接一下的敲击着，仿佛敲在了沈巍的心上，每一下都引得男人一颤。  
而后，赵云澜指着抓住沈巍右手的同学开口。“哎，你，松开他的手。”  
同学一脸懵逼，但还是听话的松手，赵云澜把木板塞进沈巍手里，抬手一巴掌清脆响亮的打在人右边屁股上。“最后八下沈教授自己打，该用多大力沈教授自己考虑，不过要是太轻了，我不介意咱们重头来过。”  
沈巍大约觉得这一世的昆仑太过恶趣味，做的这哪一件事不是为了羞他，当着这么多学生的面，自己打自己，未免也太有失分寸。不过，现在的他，哪里还有半点分寸可言。  
沈巍攥着木板单手向后，找准方向闭上眼睛，几乎算是用了他能用的全部力气往自己屁股蛋上招呼。八下，一片红肿。  
赵云澜没想到沈巍对自己下手这么狠，这样一来，他似乎没有什么可玩的理由了。  
板子脱手，沈巍带着哭腔趴在桌上问着。“赵处长，我的惩罚结束了吗。”  
结束了吗？赵云澜不甘心，可法条就是法条，他拿着律法说事儿，现在，也不能自己去破坏什么。但是沈巍，你以为，你真能逃出我的掌心吗。  
“没有，沈教授刚才在挨打中挣扎反抗，坏了规矩，是需要承担附加刑的。”  
“什么？”沈巍心下一颤，他没想到还有后话，对上沈巍失措目光，赵云澜嘴角一勾。“未来七日之内，沈教授只能穿开裆裤，向每一个问你情况的人耐心解释你为何会受罚，并且，要请求他们在你这欠揍的屁股上留下巴掌，让你深刻的认识到错误。”  
“赵云澜，你——啊……”  
赵云澜掰开沈巍两瓣臀肉，快速抽出跳蛋，两根手指就着未合上的穴口迅速探入，被狭窄甬道夹了个严严实实。“沈教授，今晚南城郊区，你来求我，我就放过你。沈教授这么——有情趣，想必也很喜欢打野战吧。”  
南城郊区，一个破废了的工厂。  
沈巍眼底迸出不被人察觉的一丝凌冽，而后又恢复软弱无助样貌，小声回一句。  
“好。”


End file.
